the Ultimate Duo
by BookWormOfBibliophile
Summary: Life as a teenager is not easy in the city of New York. Especially when you can't seem to fit within the crowd and hide your face behind a book. As Peter Parker and his adopted cousin-like-sister both face high school together. Till one itsy-bitsy spider came along and changed their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: New Edition

_This is just a little fanfiction that I have been thinking to write for a long while. Call this as a another Spider-Man Universe. I always love the Ultimate Series and this will be based off of that with some of my own little twist to it. I mostly don't own any of the characters, beside my OC (it won't be a fanfiction without one) along with a little change to the original story. I hope you will enjoy and also with the thanks to my friends that help me with it to improve my writing skills._

* * *

Now enjoy the spectacular adventure of SpiderMan and Lady Arachne.

"My name is May Parker," said the silver-haired woman, "and this is my husband, Ben." She leaned over an equally silver-haired man who offered a huge, friendly smile.

"Hey kiddo, welcome to the family," said Ben as he patted the young, dark-haired child's head. She was a small girl, the age of six. Clutched a large stuffed teddy bear in her tiny arms.

"Well, the papers are all signed and you are now the official caretakers of this child," said the adoption agency woman, Sharlla Binks, as she began to finish filing the paperwork.

May squealed with delight and stretched out her arms towards the little girl, "Come to your new mommy," but the little girl didn't budge and shielded herself behind her teddy bear while shaking her head 'no.'

"She really is a shy one," said Mrs. Binks, "It will take some time for her to get used to you both. I'll be visiting from time to time to check up on her, to see how she's coming along." She placed the last of the files into her briefcase. With a brief moment of doubt on her decision, as she looked at the slight middle age couple. The agent then asked "Are you sure you're capable of taking care of a second child?"

"We're sure," Ben smiled at the woman, "My wife has been wanting a daughter for some time now, plus it'll be great for our nephew to have someone around his age, for once. To keep him company,"

Reassured, the agent nodded her head, "Right, well then, if she ever does become too much or too hard to handle, we can still transfer her to another ho-"

"That won't be necessary," the elderly man cut her off, as he led her to the front door, "We will see you next month," he continued speaking to the adoption agent as he escorted her to her car.

The young girl stood nervously in the middle of the living room as she watched the agent walk out the door with the man, who was now supposed to be her father. She wanted to run back to the familiarity of the orphanage she was used to, but also didn't want to return to being alone. The shy, confused child just clung the stuffed bear tighter in her arms and began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong," asked May in a concerned voice as she knelt down to the six year-old's level and softly brushed the teary child's face. "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. Me and Ben are going to take care of you, I promise." She smiled at the little girl, "How about you follow me and I'll show you your new room, okay?" May held out her hand, but the little girl just stared at her before tentatively accepting the offer.

May led her new daughter up the narrow stairs of the small, three story house. "Down at the end of the hall is me and Ben's room," she pointed at the first door near the top of the staircase, "If you ever feel scared, don't be shy to knock on our door," the elder woman warmly smiled, as she continued to show more of the second floor, "Next to our room is the bathroom," she pointed out. That revealed a small closet like space of a tiny sink, a single toilet, and a tubin the back that included a shower head above. "You and Peter will share this one together. Oh, and this is Peter's room!" The cracked open door little pass the bathroom, "He's going to be your new cousin, but you can call him your older brother if you like, since we'll all be living in the same house together," she smiled softly at the little girl, who seemed to be curious of this 'Peter' that was mentioned.

The girl peeked into the cracked open door and could see a small bed with wooden blocks and tiny robotic figures scattered on the rounded blue rug.

"He is the same age as you," continued the middle age woman, "Also," sadness crept in, "He lost his parents as well almost a year ago. So be careful what you say around him. Will you promise me that?"

The little girl nodded and glanced back at the room, "Alone…" she muttered, "Just like me…"

"Not really alone," the middle age man came up the stairs behind them, "We have each other, we are also a family," he smiled at his wife.

"Exactly," said May, "And like I said, if you need anything just come to us anytime,"

The girl nodded, losing her grip on her teddy bear.

"Have you showed her to her room yet?" Asked Ben.

"Not yet, I thought I'll give her a tour of the house first," reply May, before continuing her tour.

"Well you better hurry, Peter will be home any second now," the man tapped his wrist watch.

"Well maybe you should stand by the bus stop and make sure he comes home safely," said May, with a little sas in her tone.

"I'm about to do that," he patted the girls head one last time before heading down stairs, "I'll be back in a bit,"

"Alright, but hurry back safely," she called out, then she turned her attention back to the girl, "Ready to see your room now?"

The girl nervously but also a hint of excitement nodded as they continued pass Peter's room to another room across the hall with a door painted with large pink and light purplish flowers.

"I hope you like it," said May, as she pushed open the door, "I didn't know what you'd like. So I already filled the room with some stuff that most little girls around your age are into these days,"

As the room was reviled, the walls, corners, and the bed was covered with pink, white, and pale purple colors all around. A small bed with "Barbie" logo printed pink on the covers and what seems to be baby dolls and some stuff animal neatly placed on the bed and corners of the room. A small white bookshelf stood with multiple books of different kinds sat neatly and sorted by color. Almost looking like a perfect rainbow.

"What do you think, do you like it?" The elder woman eagerly held her breath for the little girl's surprise reaction. But instead she girl stundaly speechless with dreadful horror on her face but try to hold up a smile.

The girl glance around the room. Trying not to make a scene nor sound so disappointed, "It's…. it's…. great," she force the words out as she stepped inside. But May was not fooled by the girls disguised.

"Oh dear," She held her hand to her check, "Is something wrong with the room?"

"N-No! It's not that.,"said the girl, as she looked at the bed, "it's fine…. I… I like it," she lied. The truth is, the girl was not fund of pink nor she like human like dolls, for they creep her out. But she didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings and just accept was offered for this was a family that accept her into their home.

May could tell the girl was lying and softly smiled, "It's alright," she stroked her fingertips through the little girls dark thick hair, "I should not assume that you were like 'All' little girls," she gave a little chucked, "Heck, I was one of those girls rolling in the mud and capturing bugs. You would say, I was a bit of a tomboy."

"Really?" said the girl with a surprised look on her face, "You are making that up?"

"I am not!" May protest, "How about I prove it to you on a rainy day," the silver hair woman gave a crinkle smile.

The girl smiled back, "You have a deal,"

"Making a deal with the devil already I see," said a familiar raspy voice. Making the two jump with startled.

"Oh Ben, knocked that off would you!" growled May at her chuckling husband leaning at the doorway. Standing behind him, was a small boy, peeking behind Ben with his bright brown eyes at the new guess of the family.

"Peter, come say hi to your new cousin, Nova Parker," Ben introduce the little shy girl to the also shy timid boy.

They both stared at each other before looking away at their feet.

"Peter, why don't you two go to your room and play with some of your toys. How about some of your dinosaur collection," suggested May Parker.

Nova's eyes lit up, "You got Dinosaurs!"

The young boy shyly nodded, "Yeah… I have about one hundred and fifteen species of them. But, did you know there are over seven hundred. Possible nine hundred other species and they are more being discovered every so often!"

"Really!"

"Yes Really!"

The children's shyness stated to fade away. "I bet you can't name them all," said Nova.

"Sure I can! There is the Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus," Peter said proudly as he dashed to his room calling all the dinosaurs names, Nova followed closely behind him.

Both May and Ben watch as the two little ones getting along so quickly.

May then whisper to her husband, "Did we made a good choice?" she asked.

Ben pulled her close to him and smiled, "The best decision we have ever made,"

* * *

 _Hehe…. yeah it's one of those stores... if you like, please give it a follow. I have five other chapters I need to go final draft before posting. Hope you enjoy and see you all next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: the Girl Next Door

Uhm…. I was thinking about going ahead and get to the part where Peter and Nova are at high school but something else came to mind. This was inspired by this one FanFiction on here called "Ultimate Scarlet Spider". It's really good, wish they continued with it. So I went sort of their idea giving my character a more background story of this universe and her growing up. I hope I do it well.

Now, onward to the chapter!

* * *

A year has passed for the small Parker family. Nova started to grow into the adopted family and now calling the caretakers Uncle Ben and Aunt May. For she felt it was more suitable to them then calling them Mom and Dad, due to their age and all. But they accept to be called that, except for Aunt May at first, but she soon got used to it.

Both Peter and Nova become really close to the point they were more considered brother and sister. They both have brown hair and brown eyes that they can easily be mistaken as siblings or possibly twins, do to them being both the same age and convince Aunt May and Uncle Ben to have both their birthdays on the same day. Since ironically they were both born on the same month and year of September and were a few days apart.

They even develop a secret language between the both of them that would drive Aunt May crazy. Only one who could crack it was Uncle Ben, that they would constantly try to change or even try to confuse him but were unsuccessful.

During the few beginning months, Nova's room finally change to her liking. The ugly hot pink Barbie bed set was now replaced with a pale blue and bright yellow bed set of Pokémon, that she was a huge fan of. And even the human like dolls were removed somewhere locked away in the house, and was replaced with other Pokémon toys, dinosaurs, and colorful ponies. Even her bookshelf collection grew to the point that Uncle Ben had to build three more bookshelves to fit all the little girls books she comes across. Most of them were about adventure, solving mysteries, fairy tales, mild horror stories (like goosebumps) and so much more that she could get her tiny hands on. It even got to the point that both Uncle Ben and Aunt May got her and Peter both their own library cards.

Constantly, both the children will have their faces inside a book then anywhere else. Nova lost in her fantasy life while Peter was discovering more beyond the world that surrounds him. Soon after, both the children's eyes suddenly gone bad, that they couldn't see things beyond their reach and had to wear glasses. Aunt May blame the books for their sudden bad vision.

"No more books you two," said Aunt May, as she snatched their books away from their faces, "You two need to be like normal children and discover your own story,"

The children both moan, "Aunt May..."

"Don't you both 'Aunt May' me!" she scolded them, "It's a nice day outside also we are having new neighbors moving in next door. I notice there is a kid around your age. How about you two greet her and asked her to play,"

The little Parkers sighed and obey their Aunt May.

As they both step on the front porch, they could see a huge moving van parked beside the house across the street as huge furniture was being moved into the house tiny open door.

A tall dark hair man, wearing a plaid blue stripe button shirt and washout blue jeans was standing in the middle of the yard, barking out orders to the movers, "Move to your right! No! Your other right! Fucking damn it-"

"Daddy!" yelled a little redhead girl, "You said the bad words," she puffed up the little pale cheeks and cross her little arms on her chest.

The man turned to the little girl, "Oh I'm sorry sweetie dear, I didn't mean to," he said softly before glaring back at the movers. Who were trying to twist and turn the large sofa chair through the tiny doorway. "If only I could hire someone that could do there Job Right!"

The moving crew men glared back at the dark hair man and suddenly, one of the movers, 'accidentally' drop the large sofa onto the stone steps. "Ops," said the moving crew man.

"What the hell!" the father yelled, "You had one job! One fucking job!" he stormed to the crew men screaming. His face bulging red with anger. Leaving the little redhead girl shaking her head with disappointment. She slowly made her way to the end of her newly sidewalk street and sat on its edge.

Both Peter and Nova where hiding behind the bush next door, unknowing what to do. They never interact with other children, not even at their first grade classmates. They were considered freaks do to Peter being a know-and-all with his high knowledge on anything and everything. If anyone say or pronounce anything wrong, Peter will be the one to fix it or prove why it's wrong. It even get on her nerves sometimes but she deals with it. And always wanted to protect her brother from anyone who dares to pushing him around. She is also very hyperactive and could not sit still for a second until she comes across a book.

"Wow and I thought Aunt May had a short temper, am I right Pete," said Nova, as she elbowed him. But he didn't say a word, "Peter?" she called out his name. As she looked at him, she noticed he was in a daze. "Peter… earth to Peter, hellooooo!" she started to yell. She even start to shake him till he snapped back out of it.

"Wait what? What happen? Is something wrong?" he stammered.

"Yeah, you were catching flies in your mouth. That's what happened!" said Nova.

"I… I don't know…" his eyes drifted back to the redhead girl and slowly back to the daze.

Nova started to connect the two dots and a huge mischievous grin from across her face. She quickly stood up, "Hey redhead girl!" she screamed, "My brother has a crush on you!"

"NOVA!" Peter squealed, with his face all blush red as he quickly pulled her down to the ground behind the bushes.

Nova laugh, "You have to see the look on your face!" she blared out laughing.

Peter cover her mouth, muffling her laughter, "Be quiet! Or you'll-"

"You have a crush on me?" said a small soft voice.

Both the Parker's gaze up between the bushes branches. The redhead girl's bright green eyes were staring at them. Peter was frozen by a mystical trance that Nova was able to slip out of his grasp and was able to stand up for herself.

"Hi, I'm Nova Parker and this is my brother, Peter Parker," she introduced themselves. "Are you a witch?"

"Excuse me?" The redhead girl was stunned at the strange dark haired girl's question.

She pointed at her brother, "Apparently you cast a spell on him," Peter's face quickly turned blush red and buried his face under his astronaut shirt. Nova grin with victory on her and mouthed, "Gotcha,"

The redhead girl giggled, "My name is Mary Jane Watson," she smiled sweetly, "It's nice to meet you, especially you, Peter Parker," her green eyes softly stared back at Peter, who was still turtling in his shirt.. But it was soon broken when Mary Jane's father called her back.

"Oh I got to go," Mary blushly smiled, "Can we all hang out again sometime?" Her eyes back onto Peter again, "I would like to see you again," she said towards him.

"Sure," Nova spooked out, since her brother was unable to speak, "We live here at this house," she pointed behind them, "Anytime you're free, just come over if you like,"

"Alright, nice seeing you both," she said as she turns back to her house, "Bye and see you both soon," she smiled at them as she rushed back to her side of the street.

Peter slowly crept out of his shirt the moment Mary Jane cross the street. He stonily watch her long beautiful red hair that flowed behind her. Making a weird goofy face.

"Peter...," Nova called him, "Peter! Oh man, not again!" she quickly ran into the house, "Aunt May get the hose!"

* * *

Peter is in love, Peter is in love~ *cough nervously* uhm… yeah... that was a bit cheesy... anyway next chapter is on its way…. made three to nine changes to it already…. not sure if I should move this to rated M even though there is mild sexual themes in this story and the swearing…. I'm not sure. Should I keep it rated T? Anyway, see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

_Okay, I am not sure about this chapter anymore, I been changing it around so many times (along with the other eleven chapters… yes I'm setting up something BIG! And I want to try and make it good for you all) also at this rate I hope you have the patience for me… Now, on to the next Chapter! Just… don't kill me for this… ***nervously laugh***_

* * *

Years had passed since Mary Jane Watson move across the street. Peter was still hypnotized by the flowing of the redheads hair. It even gotten on Nova nerves, especially all he dose was stalk and stare at the poor green eyed girl. They even go to the same elementary school in Queens, New York. Also the same classes, that Peter calls it "Destiny".

"Why don't you just admit your feelings to her already!" Nova said angrily as she joined her brotherly-cousin on the swing set of the playground. Where he always awkwardly stared at JM playing with two other girls from their classroom, alongside with the third and fifth graders on the blacktop (they call it). The curly blond hair and freaked face girl Elisabeth Allan; who they call Liz for short. And a dark girl who loves the color yellow and pink was Angela Corden. All three of them were playing a game of jump rope. They can overhear their chanting of nursery rhymes:

Cinderella, dress is yella

Went upstairs to kiss her fella.

She made a mistake and kiss a snake,

How many kisses did she take?

Peter sighed as he swayed himself on the swing set, "I-I can't…" he muttered.

"Why not?" Nova asked.

"Because…"

"Because why?" She pressed on.

"Because I'm afraid! Alright…" snap Peter. He quickly glance back to where MJ was to see if she and her friends heard them. Luckily they could they did not hear him over their chanting of numbers as Angela skipped every loop. Even her weave pigtails flopped into the air like bunny rabbit ears.

"Geez, you don't have to yell," Nova rolled her eyes and sat on the swing next to his. "Still, you shouldn't be afraid because she likes you too," she smirked.

Peter blankly glance at her, "Really? How do you know?"

"Well duh it's obvious," she pushed herself back and started to swing off the ground, "I swear, you are blind as a bat when it comes to love."

Peter raised an eyebrow at his boy looking sister, "And what's that makes you an expert of love?"

"I just know," she chimed as she lifted herself higher on the swing.

"Then you do it for me," Peter persuade.

"I can't do that," Nova snuffed, swinging a bit higher.

"Why not?"

"That's not how love works," she teasley stuck her tongue at him as she swung back pass him. "Besides, this is your problem, not mine," she said. Then Nova noticed that the redhead was looking at their direction. When she realized she was caught, she quickly looked away back at twirling the rob along with Liz without messing up the ruthenium.

"Is something wrong Nova?" Asked Peter, as he noticed a sudden change of his sister's reaction.

"Uhm what? Oh no nothing," she laughed sheepishly, slowing down her swinging. "Hey, it seems like the basketball court is empty, want to shoot some hoops?" She said, as she flung herself off the swing set and landed on her feet, scattering the sand everywhere.

"What?! No way, that's Flash's turf," gulp Peter, "Also, I suck at sports,"

Fred Thompson, also known as the "Flash" was the jerkiest kid in the school yard. Somehow he was the top hot shot in the class because of his nice blond hair and skills with sports with all the girls in the classroom fonding over him like he was Justin Bever. The only ones that wasn't fooled by his charms was MJ and Nova who sees it cocky and to abnoxis. Heck, even all the guys want to be like him and gather around laughing at his horrible roasting jokes to anyone who dares to compete with him.

Then there was his close clown buddy Kenny McFarlane, King Kong. The biggest fat kid in the whole school. Of course, if any of the students made fun of his weight he would not hesitate to make them cry uncle. One time in second grade, Nova came across a comic talk show and came to school saying, "Hey it's Fluffy!" When he came in sitting on the place mats. Oh she didn't think he could keep up with her long legs and high energy spirit as he chased her all over the classroom like a rampaging bulldozer. He even chased her to the library and she quickly climbed up the bookshelf away from him. As he saw her reaching the top of the shelf, he quickly followed suit after. But with his weight, the shelf shift and went crashing down with him. While Nova escapes by leaping to the next shelf to the next that were all tumbling down like dominoes. Luckily no one got hurt and only minor bruises and paper cuts. That's how he got his nickname the King Kong.

Nova let out a tisk, "Don't worry, look he is over there playing tag football with the fifth graders boys," she pointed out. Showing the tall skinny blond boy, along with his buzz cut huge friend. "So it's a free for all, so come on slowpoke!" she said as she dashed to the court.

Peter soon followed suit and keep nervously looking back where Flash is. "I'm not sure about this…." said Peter and he watched Nova scoop up a basketball, that was sitting abandoned near a tree.

Nova dribbled the ball up to her brother, "It's going to be okay, now let's do something easy like round the world okay?" She said as she stepped on a white painted strip of a box and stood at its right corner. After she got into her possession, she careful aim and sling the ball into the hoop. "Alright score!" She stumbled back and went after the ball, "Your turn Peter,"

"I told you, I can't do sports," Peter whimpered, stepping away from the box outline.

"Oh just shut up and shoot the ball already," she said, as he tossed the ball to him. Peter stumbled to catch the ball, "Now stand in that corner near the hope, you can do it," she encouraged him as she stood on the other side.

As Peter got himself situated, an angry voice called out.

"Hey! No freaks on my court!" yelled Flash as he stormed up to the Parker duo.

Peter dropped the basketball and step back away. As for Nova stood her grounds, "Your court?!" she scuffed, "Last time I checked, this was an open priority for everyone to use,"

Flash got into her face. They were equally tall but he seems to have more muscles then a normal twelve year old. "How about you go eff off with your brother and go hang out with the kindergartner,"

Nova rolled her eyes, "How about you and your boyfriend go flock with all the other big boys and toss the pig around," she mocked, "Besides, I was here first!"

"Did you say I was gay?!" Flash spat with furious.

"Oh no," Nova said sarcastically, "I was just saying you and your close buddy there," she pointed at Kong, who was not to far from them, "Should go back and do your own thing while me and my brother do our own thing," she slyly smirking as she quickly turned on her heel to received the basketball.

Flash grabbed the back collar of her shirt, "Oh no you don't," he said as he yanked her back, "You are not going to get your freak germs on my stuff,"

Nova stumbled to get her balance back before facing back as the blond boy, "Really now? Well it seems I already been touching everything like that basketball ball, this cort," she pointed down at her feet, "And now this pool," she reached out and touched the metal basketball hoop pool. She smirked seeing the frustration in Flash face. "Oh and also you just touch me so now your have freak germs all over you,"

"That doesn't count!" Flash growled.

"Oh? how about this," said Nova as she hack up some spit into her hand and huvor it over near the pool.

"Don't you dare!" the blond hair boy warn her.

Kids on the around them watch as the two face each other off. Peter stood on the sidelines, "Nova, I think we should leave," he begged her, feeling the tension in the air.

"No, I'm not going to back down," said Nova, her eyes still on Flash. "He needs to learn that he can't control everything in the school lot. Especially the court,"

"Well it's time someone needs to put you in your place," said Flash, as he clinched his fingers into a fist.

The gathering kids all started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Nova was taken back by his reply and the chanting, "Oh hell no, you're not thinking about hitting a girl? On top of that, a girl with glasses!"

Flash scuffed, "You a girl? You look more of those tans kids slithering around," he pointed at her outfit of boy entary.

Nova didn't really like wearing girl clothing and was drain close to the boys clothes for they seem to have the better clothes that fit her then the clingy, sparkle, and girly clothing she despised. Even her hair was cut short by Aunt May cause Nova always like to chew on her hair whenever she gets nervous and wanted to cut her habits.

"Whatever," Nova rolled her eyes, "I'm happy who I am unlike you who looks like been shooting up on steroids," Flash gave the first swing and Nova quickly dodge it baerly, "Hey watch it!" she squealed as she avoided every swing he makes.

The kids surrounded them chanted louder, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Peter then quickly jump in, "Hey, back off from my sister!" He grabbed a hold of Flash arm, pulling him away from Nova.

"Don't touch me you Freaky Parker!" yelled Flash as he swung into Peter's head, knocking his glasses off and onto the ground.

The kids cheered routing for the violence.

"Get him!" One called out.

"Knock his lights out!" Another called out.

"Teach him a lesson!" Cried out Kong.

At that moment, Flash was already on top of Peter and smacking his fist into the helpless boy's body.

Nova felt a rose of anger boiling up her veins as she tackled Flash off her brother. "You jerk!" was the only thing she screamed out as she shoved his face into the concert.

The kids roar, "Get up!" Someone called in the back.

"Show him who's boss!" a girls voice called up.

"Na don't be her bitch now!"

Flash swung his elbow back, jabbing into her rib cage and knocking her back. Soon he was on top of her, pending her to the ground with him sitting on her chest and holding down her wrist. "Who is the bitch now?" He smirked down at her, the corner of his mouth scraped of blood. He gave a huge hacking sound as he leaned over her. A long trail of saliva trailed down towards her.

She squirm with disgust, "Eeeeeeeew No no no no no!" She screamed as she could feel the drop hovering inches to her face.

Out of nowhere, Flash was ripped away from Nova. The crowd of cheering students went briefly quite. "Alright everyone, shows over," said a young sturn voice, "Get back to y'all places before all the teachers come back from their breaks!"

With that said, everyone went back to their original spots before. Only leaving Flash, Kong, Peter, Nova, and the mysterious new kid.

Flash pulled his arm away the stranger. "Who the hell are you?!" he growled, wiping his saliva and blood off his face.

The kid was tall, old enough to be a fifth grader. He even wore casually white shirt and worn out tight jeans. Even his dark silk like hair was nicer then Flash blond hair. Nova noticed that the three girls MJ, Liz, and Angela were all standing on the sidelines gocking at the new kid.

"Oh my gosh, it's Harry Osborn," squiled Angela.

Nova rolled her eyes, 'Great, another hot shot,' she thought to herself. She even looked at Peter, who seems jealous of the new kid getting the redhead Mary Jane green eyes attention.

Kong start to step in, "Wait a minute, are you that pretty rich boy who was just transfer here?"

The kid smirked a white clean smile, "Probably so," his eyes turn to the Parkers, "So why were you beating these two up? Especially that cute girl there,"

Nova felt her face lit up, "I'm not cute!" she squealed, only to make Harry smile grow larger.

"Oh you're right," said Harry, "You're adorable," he teased, making her tensed up even more. Showing he was enjoying it ever bit of it.

Flash looked at the new kid with disgust, "Whatever, you hang out with the loser club!" he said, as he went and picked up the basketball. "Now all of you get off my court! Except you three girls, you can all be my cheerleaders,"

"Not so fast," said Harry as he snached the ball away from the blond boy. "This court is accesses to everybody and if I recall earlier from the fight, they were here first," he then toss the ball to Nova, who caught it and look surprise at the kids remark.

Flash scuffed, "You're New here, so I'm going to go easy on you or do I have to knock some sense into you!"

Harry quickly pulled out a small pocket knife, "Okay but will this change your mind?" He flashes the blade in the sunlight, "You and your fat friend there buzz of and let these two play on this court now on or take the hard way,"

Flash step back away, "You're crazy!" he then glared at Nova, who was also stunned seeing a pocket knife that Harry prosseted. "Fine, keep the ball, it's already contaminated by them losers anyway," he stormed off along with Kong by his side.

After the two boys left and Harry tucked his pocket knife back into his pocket. Nova approached him, "Hey, thanks for your help," she gratefully thanks him.

Harry smiled at her, "No sweat kid, you can fight pretty good as a girl. But next time be careful who you pick your battles with. I don't want to see that beautiful face get scuffed up," he winked.

Nova felt her cheeks light up, "Oh shut up!" She tossed the ball at him. But he caught it.

"Ha, I got the ball now," he dribbled it around a bit, "Let's see, let's play a game of HORSE, shall we?"

Mary Jane stepped onto the court, "Hey, can I play?" She asked. "My name is Mary Jane Watson," she stretched out her hand to shake Harry's. But Peter quickly jump into the middle of them, "And I'm Peter Parker," he quickly introduced himself, "I would like to play as well,"

Nova gave him a dark glare, "Oh now you want to play!"

Harry laugh in delight, "The more the merrier," he then turned to Nova, tucking the ball under his arm, "How about you cutie? What's your name?"

Nova's face turn sour, "Stop calling me that and it's Nova Parker," she smacked the basketball out of his arm and dribbled it away, "Girls vs Boys," she ran beside MJ.

The redhead looked over at her two other friends, "Hey, would you like to play?" She asked them but they scuffed up their noses.

"No way," said Liz, "I don't want to play with those freaks," pointing out the Parkers.

Angela chimed in, "And I don't want to mess up my pretty dress,"

"Well it sucks to be you," Nova grumbled and she served the ball to MJ.

The two girls huffed and walked away. Leaving the four to the start of their friendship. But the story has not ended there yet, for the web of destiny has chosen its new host. But that's in another chapter.

* * *

 _Okay please don't chew my head off, one of my friends that is helping me with this has already been on my back about it. One, I do like Harry, he is a great character in the Ultimate Marvel series and I would like his story be almost similar to that involving my Character. Would they start forming a beautiful relationship? Or would it spiral down to distraction at the end? How about you keep up with the story by following to find out and give me your thoughts._

 _See you all at the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4: Teenager Survival

_Okay this one took a lot of thought and rewriting. Also I faced being bullied so I added my experience and how I handle it…. don't mean you do the same for it mostly never work out what you think could happen._

* * *

Both Peter and Nova were hanging out at the Westwood Mall Food Court. Once again, Aunt May had kicked them out of the house.

"Go out there and hang at the mall," she said to them, as she shoved them both out the door, "For once in your life, be like normal teenagers! No books and especially, No video games!" The last part was towards Nova. Three years ago, Uncle Ben gave Nova a PlayStation 2 on her twelfth birthday. Aunt May thought it was a bad idea, for she thinks video games would corrupt the preteen's mind. Now fifteen, the only thing change about her was her wardrobe to an all edge black void. And dying her hair black with blue and purple streaks in her bangs, that covered half of her face. Constantly, Aunt May would sometimes cheek her room to see if she was smuggling drugs, do to her strange behavior of being slightly destinies from everyone. Even Peter showed the signs, but his actions were always towards his studies. Expecily over his father's work he inherited on his eleventh birthday. Back then, Nova would sit and watch Peter mix and create with his father's chemistry set, that not a normal preteen could accused at such a young age. But Peter was a born natural.

One time, Nova thought it would be fun to play as "scientist" when Peter was not around and randomly mix unknown chemicals together. But quickly, the fun ended after she cause an explosion all over the living room. Creating a massive sticky substance that clings to everything it touches like strings of glue. It even strand her up like a fly trap in a web. That's when Aunt May demands all lab equipment should stay down in the basement and never resurfaced anywhere in the house and Peter was a lot more cautious too to allow anyone near his things. Expecily his here they are, sitting in a load crowded mall food court. Nova leaning over playing on her Nintendo 3DS. As Peter has his face in a chemistry book, that he sneaked under Aunt May's provision, by secretly hidden one under Uncles Ben's car seat when he dropped them , Uncle Ben didn't mind and encouraged his nephew. He even gave Nova a fully charged Nintendo 3Ds stashed away with a few games he chose himself. He told them, "Don't tell your Aunt I gave you these, or else she will have my head," he laughed, before driving away.

"Sodium Carbonide," he muttered to himself, grabbing Nova's attention. "That is such an odd choice," he rolled her eyes, "Dude, your read mumbling," she ranged before drawing her attention back to her handheld console. But he was not paying attention to her. Nova knew whenever her brother get so absorbed into a book, he would ignore all his surroundings. Even if it was at a load construction sight. As Nova was about to be leap her spire character to the next level, three french fries came flying passed between the Parkers. It even startled Peter backed into his reality when one fly passed his reading view,. He glared at Nova, "That wasn't me!" She squealed."Give it to me two times," glutted a familiar annoying voice. "You crazy!" Chimed in the other the table from them stood Flash and his huge friend, King Kong as they fist bumped each moaned, "Oh god, not then two, when will they get a life for once," she said, as she flicked the limp ketchup cover french fry away her from her. "Uhm Peter?" She called out for him as she glanced back up at him noticing a goofy smile sliding up the corner of his mouth. Nova followed his gaze and no figure. Sitting on the opposite side of them was the lovely redhead, Mary Jane. Alongside her was the drama queens, Liz and Angela, who were gossiping and ranting about some original drama like always. As MJ was slightly nodding looking uninterested to their conversations. Something about a jerky guy making up about his phone excuse?

Nova smirked deviantly, "Well..." she nudge Peter with her high top sneakers underneath the table. He snapped back and blankly looked at his mischievous sister, "Go get her Romeo," she teased.

Nova still could feel the throbbing pain in her right rib cage that has never been the same since then. "I don't care, I'll do it again," she said, glaring at the two jerks. She could see Flash taunting glare at her. Oh how much she wanted to slap off that smirk of his.

"Nova please, calm down," Peter got up and place both hands on her shoulders, "For me, please?"Nova took a deep breath, "Fine," she groaned, sitting back into her chair and went back onto her game. She charged her sprite charter forwors, slashing and hitting every enemy that got in her way. She even imagine they were all Flash she was taking down.

Peter eased a smile, "Hey, let's go to Gamestop, I have some money left from Aunt May and I'll buy you-"WHAM!"Slam it home, King Kong!" Cheered Flash and he patted the fattest guy in the mall as he cheered.

"GOOOOOAL!" The people around them rolled with was covered with taco toppings all over him, including Nova receiving the after impact, it even got on the screen of her device. She clutched her teeth, "Okay that's it!" She quickly stood up again. Seeing the mood change from Kong's face to fear when they made eye contact. The rush of firmiller adraitling run through her veins once again. As she was about to charge, she felt a hand held her back, "Calm down Nova," said a smooth raspy voice, "No point rising my insurance any more higher with medical bills," she froze and turned around to the older gentleman."Uncle Ben?" they both gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Peter quickly try to brush the taco filling off old man chucked, "I needed some pants, so I bought some," he held up a plastic bag with an Eagle symbol on it, "And I'm glad I did," he raised an eyebrow at Nova. She gulped and turned her attention back at Flash and Kong, who were making faces at her as they made their way out of the food court. Damn she thought as she watched her only chance to possibly to make them stop their bullying once for could feel Uncle Ben pulling her by wrapping his arm around her in a hug, "Hey isn't that Mary Jane over there?" He asked, pulling Nova's attention in another noticed that MJ was by herself this time, where did Liz and Angela go?Uncle Ben called the redhead over, "Mary, Mary Jane, get over here," she approached them. Peter's body stiffened up when she came nearer. "Why are you hanging by yourself?" He mischievous smiled, "You should be hanging out with my kids, especially Peter there," Peter's face reddened, "Uncle Ben..." he groans, hiding her face behind his large book, that was also covered with tacos splatter."Oh come on Peter," the old man nudged his blushing awkward nephew, "You two are working one of those science chamazoot doohickey projects, aren't you?" He winked.

MJ giggled, "Yeah and it's going to be the best thing ever made!""Really now," Uncle Ben said interested, "and how about you Nova? Where is Harry?" his attention went to his adopted scuffed, "Somewhere doing something," she shrugged. They all take the same chemistry class and Nova didn't have a strong intelligent to be in it like her brother and MJ. But it was also the same with Harry and they were really just winging it and she was hoping Peter would lend her a hand or her partner would get some ideas from his father, Norman Osborn, who is a professional scientist. Oddly, his father didn't want anyone come over to his home for how Harry puts it, "He is making something Big for the future," that might change man kind to a better environment. Even though, Norman didn't seem like a good man when she first met him. Same with the older Osborn, he gave her or any woman the creeps being in the same room with that man. It was his eyes that makes you feel like you were being watched and "studied".

Uncle Ben patted her shoulder, "It be okay, hey, let's head home and we'll pick up a pizza on the way. Like to join us MJ?"

* * *

The following day, Peter was kicked over by Flash from behind as the Parkers walked together down Midtown high school's hallway.

"That's definitely worth ten points," Flash told Kong.

"Ten?" Kong scuffed, "That was a six tops," he patted his blond friends back.

Nova glared and step between the goons and her brother. "Back off!" She growled, she was waiting all morning for them to start something. Not going to let you guys walk away this time, she thought to herself.

"Uh-oh looks like emo trans Parker about to pull another Carrie," Flash taunt as he stood taller towards her. The flash back of the basketball court ran across her memory. This time he was a lot mussler since seventh grade. But she didn't back down by his tembination.

Students around them stopped and watched them. Waiting for another out braking fight between the two rivals. Like it was some type of daily show.

"Nova," Peter called out to his sister, "Forget it, let's go before we're late for chemistry class,"

But she didn't listen. She wanted to fight. Take down Flash once and for all. She glanced over at Kong. She could tell he didn't want to fight for he never intervened once.

"You know dressing up like a guy don't make you tough," Flash mocked her, tugging on her hoodie string, "It makes you unattractive. Even though, you were always ugly," he smirked as he suddenly with a quick movement wham her up to the lockers. Pending his arm right under her chin, knocking the air out of her with the surprised attack. She struggled as he leaned close to her, "Is this what you want?" He said as he put more presser agents her throat. Slowing cutting off the air circulation that made everything feeling fuzzy. She drugged her chew down nails into his arm gasping for air. "Oh you like is ruff," his grin twisted as he felt the pressure of her nails digging into his flesh on his arm.

How is this happening?! She thought to herself as she keep struggling. Don't show weakness, you can do this! Cried her inner voice. Nova took a different strategy and pushed her weight off the lockers behind her. Shoving Flash to the ground with her on top. She quickly manage herself to sit up and swung her fist down at him. But he caught it and flipped her over. It was nothing but a struggle between the two and all the students gather around them chanting Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Nova kicked her footing under him to push him off her again as he did a swing for her.

"Bitch!" Flash called her as he went charging at her. She was about to sock him once he got close, but was pulled by the waste and embrace to shield her from Flash impact. "Cool it you two!"

Nova spun to see the stranger jump into the fight, "H-Harry!?" She gasped.

Harry winked at her when he grabbed a hold of Flash fist with his free hand. "Stay out of it rich boy!" The red furry face blond growled.

Harry tisk, "Shame, fighting a girl, do you know any better?"

Nova bit his inner mouth, "Harry please, I can take care of myself," she growled as she struggled out of his arm.

Harry let go of Flash but not Nova, keeping her shield and overly protective. "Sure you can sweetheart," he patted her head tesenly. Then he turned his gaze at Flash, "If you want to fight, take it out on me on the basketball court," Both Flash and Harry are on the Midtown basketball team and both are the best players.

Flash huffed, "Whatever, keep protecting your boyfriend there. One day, when you're not around, I'll get her one of these days,"

"Go flex a muscle!" Said Harry, in sport turm words: go fuck off.

Flash throw his hands into the air as he walked away, with Kong followed behind him to the same chemistry class.

After everything was calm, everyone went back to their normal rotten. Peter came up to them, "T-thank you Harry," he said as he looked over at Nova with concern, "Nova your neck, it's bruse,"

She quickly covered it, "I'm fine!" She snapped at she pushed away from Harry who is still held her close by her west, making her feel a little uncomfortable. But Harry didn't let her go but held her tighter and took a hold of her chin, "Let me see," he said, as he carefully lift her head back. Causing her face to slightly flush.

"Damn it that Flash, I'll get him for that," his cool tune became aggressive.

"I'm fine," she said again, trying to get out of his strong hold, "Forget it, okay! How is our project doing? Did you ask your dad if I can come over to do our project?" She tries to change the subject.

"Even better," said Harry as he pulled the annoyed Nova close to his face, "We are going to my father's lab tomorrow as a class field trip,"

"We're What?!" the Parkers gasped.

Harry hummed, "That's right and I plan to give you a private tour, you and I," he winked at her.

Nova rolled her eyes and push his face from her, "Sure you are, you don't even know anything they have their. Do you?"

Harry laughed as he let go of her, "You know me but I do know chemistry when it comes to women," he winked once again.

Nova could feel her face become warmer with ever wink he gave her. Damn it! Don't fall his charm! Her inner self told her. She shook it off, "That's still not going to give us an A," she turned her back towards him.

He hummed, "Oh no but I don't mind getting a B or a C if you get what I mean," he snickered.

Nova felt her skin curled and quickly grabbed one of Peter's books and chased after Harry, "You perv!" She called out as the charmer dash down the halls laughing.

Peter cried after her, chasing them down the hallway, "Nova no! Those are the libraries!"

* * *

 _Okay, I hope this was good and you all enjoy it, the next chapter will be posted soon! Sorry for the very long wait cause I have been unsatisfied on how I writen it and might rewrite and previous chapters to fix my errors and grammar to make it better as possible to read. So if you like it, give it a follow and I'll see you next time on the next chapter!_

 _Thank you~_


	5. Chapter 5: A Family Life

_I went more following the comic at the dinner table and Harry's home on this one and I brought one other charter that didn't really had a part except in one scene (that I can't spoiled yet). So here is the next chapter!_

* * *

"S.A.D," said Aunt May, as she watched Peter with a concerned look on her face. Both Nova and uncle Ben puzzledly looked up at the elder woman sitting across from them at the small round table.

"Excuse me?" muffled Nova, as she chewed on her mouth full of food.

"Social Anxiety Disorder," May announced, her eyes still on Peter, who was absorbed into his text books.

"What?" Uncle baffildly looked at his wife.

"Social Anxiety Disorder" She repeat again. Peter still not paying attention.

Uncle Ben cracked a smile, "Will you leave the Kid Alone?" He chuckled.

"I think it's worth investigating," she proceeded.

Nova rolled her eyes, "Then leave me out of it. Also he is fine,"

"Don't you worry about our little Peter?" May asked, hoping her husband would agree with her.

"No," Said Ben with confidence, "No I don't. He's a smart and resourceful kid," he pointed his fork towards the edgy teenage, "The only one I'm worried about is Nova here,"

"Uh?" Nova freeze frame before taking a bite of her meatloaf, "What I do?!" Through back what Uncle Ben stated.

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "I'm just messing with you," he insured her.

"But he is so quiet," May continued, still mind strike on her nephew.

"Well he's thinking," said Nova, knowing her own brother for nine years.

The old man raised his fork, "Exactly," agreeing to Nova.

"I don't like it," Aunt May shook her head, "He used to be such a happy little boy,"

"And now he's a contemplative little man," Ben insured her.

"Just like his father was?" She sighed.

"That's right" Ben smiled as the two elders looked at Peter. Who was still unobservant with the whole conversation.

"Peter?" Aunt May called out his name, "Peter?" She called once more, but a little loader, "Peter?! Peter!"

Peter looked up and sheepishly smiled, "What's up?"

"What did we say about reading at the table?" May asked, taping her fork on her barely touched plate she made.

"Did we say we like it?" Peter said innocently.

"More of the line "Love" it," Nova whispered. Aunt May shout her a glare, "Hey he was the reason I no longer like eating mushrooms," she protested and it was castural night five years ago.

"You know what," Said Aunt May, as she got up from the table and headed towards the living room. "I am going to look up this Social Anxiety Disorder on the web,"

"That's a good idea, May," her husband encouraged her. The moment she left the room, Uncle Ben leaned over the table and whispered to the two teenagers, "That should keep her busy for hours,"

"I can still hear you!" She shouted back causing the house filled with laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Osborn mansion.

Harry wondered around the house, looking for his father until he walked into the living room seeing his mother, Martha Osborn. She was wearing her nice clothing and jewelry, like she was ready to go out on a fancy date. But instead she sourdly sat alone on a lazy boy couch with a glass of scotch in her hand, as she dully watched a reruns of live soap opera television show. She laughed at ever romantic scenes in unamusement. "Foolish girl, believing he would stay after that stunt," she scuffed as she took a gulp of her medicine.

"Hi mom," said Harry as he walked behind her, "Where is dad? I want to talk to him about something,"

Mrs. Osborn drunkenly glared at her son, "In his office like always," she growled, "If you talked to him, tell him that the special night is off!"

Harry nodded and head towards his father's office. As he reached to the two giant doors, he could hear Mr. Osborn speaking loudly to a conversation. "Let me tell you something about the American consumer market Joe," said Mr. Osborn, Harry could tell his father was not in a good mood. He slowly poked his head in between the door and see the old angry Osborn pacing back and forth on his office red carpet, talking on his phone. Standing beside him was a young blond man, Justin, his father assistant.

"The cigarette companies were putting addictive levels of nicotine in cigarettes decades before anyone figured it out," countindu Mr. Osborn, "And when the government of the United States finally got around to figuring it out," he smirked, "It was too late, the entire world was already having a nicotine fit. So don't tell me that it is against the rules to add whatever additives we so desire to our own products," Norman's veins started to get pulse up agents his wrinkled forehead. "Then what Deny?" he growled, "Deny… hello, Deny!? Damn it, he put me on hold!"

"Uhm sir," Justin softly spoke, "Your son-"

"I can't believe he put me on hold! Me!" Mr. Osborn gasp with shocked.

"Dad…" Harry spoke up as he slowly made his way up to his father.

The older man glared at his son, "What is it boy, I'm busy," he snapped as he stayed on the phone.

"Dad, I uh," Harry stumbled on his words, "Can I give a private tour of your laboratory to a classmate of mine tomorrow?" he asked.

Norman glared at the boy, "What are you talking about?! You know my workplace is not a playground,"

"But it's during the time you are having my chemistry class to the laboratory, remember?" Mr. Norman froze. "You do remember, right?" Harry asked again. His father is a really busy man and would sometimes forget his appointments that don't give him a lot of money.

The bitter old man clang her teeth, "Martha!" he screamed for his wife's name, "Martha! Get your kid out of my sight!" he turned away and Harry stood there stunned. Mr. Blond quietly exceeded the young Osborn out of the room. "Like I have nothing better to do then babysit a bunch of-hello? Joe!" he went back to his phone call as Harry was shut out of his room. "So listen, let's start doing some figures. Just push some numbers and see how it looks," his twisted grin grew, "Good boy,"

Harry went up to his room, passing his mother, noticing that the television was off. Her eyes were glued on her son, "So," she said in a slur, "Who is this 'special' classmate you like to give a tour?"

He glared at her, "Just a friend, that's all," as he headed up to his room.

Martha cackled then slowly turns into a mocking laugh, "Face it son, they are all alike, just like that Emily girl,"

Harry shut the door behind him and flopped himself on his bed.

* * *

 _Alright we are coming up to the big upcoming part of the story! So hang in there for that chapter need some fixer upper before I go post it, along with three others. See you all next time!_


	6. Chapter 6: Just One Bite

"Welcome children," said the guide tourist as she lead the students down the large condors of the laboratory. "Since 1973, Osborn Industries, Inc. has been dedicated to providing innovative materials for manufacturing, construction, automotive, chimerical processing-"

Nova started to dazed off, hearing half what the woman had to say. She yawned in boredom and glanced over at her brother and his admire, Mary Jane.

Peter was so absorbed by the laboratory sensory like a child in Disney World for the very first time. As for Mary Jane, she was scribbling down notes and miner sketches in her notebook she carried as they walked. Nova thought about asking MJ if she could get a copy of her notes at the end of the trip.

"We are a leading global manufacturer Osborn operates. About one hundred and ten major manufacturing and seven research and development facilities worldwide," the tour guide continued on, sounding like a documentary with a smooth soft tone that could easily put anyone to sleep. Even Nova felt like she was going to doze off any second while listening to this woman with half the words she barely knows herself. She yawned again.

"Hey long legs," whisper Harry into her ear. Almost making her jump out of her skin.

"Oh jeez, Harry!" she yelped, "Your almost gave me a heart attack!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. She could smell the fresh musk of colon illuminated from his body. Making her noise twinge. "Sorry about that long legs," he said to her, hushing his voice down. "Say, let us ditch this joint and head to my dad's office. There you can see a great view of the laboratory,"

Nova pushed him away over her shoulder, "Na, I'm good," she said, "But you can take my brother there instead, for he is more interested in this stuff then I am," she insisted. She was aware of Harry's smooth tricks for she had heard them so many times back in middle school. Even though the temptation was luring but she didn't want to fall for him so easy. Deeply, she does like him but fear if she shows any affection it might lead to something else that she is not fully ready for yet.

"Oh come on," begged Harry, as he held her hand, "I won't try anything, I promise, my dad would be there. It's mainly ideas for the cemetery project,"

Nova rises as eyebrow, "I'm not sure-"

"You want to out beat your brother, don't you?" he asked.

Nova glanced over at Peter, seeing him sliding his hand on the guiding rails. She always wanted to impress her caretaker for once and it would be so nice to glute into Peter's face. He can't always be great at everything.

"So, are you in?" Harry asked again, still holding her hand.

At the moment Nova was about to respond. A load horrified scream blared out. She turned her head and saw Peter fling his hand into the air and huge black spider flying towards Mary Jane and landed on her bosom. Her face turned pale as she stared at the creature.

Mary Jane screamed, "Oh my God!" as she staggered back while Nova rush past her.

"Peter!" Nova cried out as she rushed to her brothers aid. He collapses on the ground, clinging to his bleeding hand.

"The spaz is freakin!" Howled Flash.

Nova tries to set her brother up, "Peter!" She called his name again and she kneeled beside him. She could see a puddle of throw up of his breakfast along with his dinner last night. She covered her mouth at the sight almost hacking herself.

"Oh my god!" MJ continued screaming, and the spider slowly crawled of her pink blouse, its pincher mouth ozzed as its long hairy legs reached for her face, "Oh my GOD! Get it off me!" she squealed as she fan her notebook book she carried at it until she finally flick it way. It flipped off and landed on a new target in front of her.

Nova felt something landed on the back of her neck, but before she could even react. A sharp pinching pain stuck throw her spind. She screamed in pain.

"What is going on here?" yelled Mr. Osborn, as he rushed into the chaos. His eyes on the frightened teenagers.

Harry by the stunned headred as he snatched her notebook from her and swat the giant arachnid off Nova's neck. It bounced on the floor before it scatters itself towards the exit. Students screamed and cried as the spider passed them.

"I got it! I got it!" yelled Kong, as he stump on the bug, making a huge _SPLAT!_

The older Osborn stood in shocked when he saw the spider being distorted and then his eyes went to the two teenagers laying on the ground and his son aiding a young girl.

"Nova," Harry called for her, "You okay?" he held onto her. Blood oozing from the back of her neck dripping onto his clothes.

She felt dizzy as everything started to spinned and faded into darkness.

* * *

"Apparently sir," said Justin, as he looked up the reports of the incident that occurred a half hour ago. "The spider that had bitten the two children and killed was 00 Arachid specimen,"

Norman stared out the large window in his office. "Harry shows up and something turns into crap. What a shocker," he said sarcastically.

Justin continue reading the reports on the clipboard, "The boy bitten on the hand was Peter Parker and the girl on the back of her neck was Nova Parker,"

"The Parkers?" Osborn turn and snached the clipboard from his assistant, "Both Parkers?"

"Y-yes sir," Justin stuttered.

"With our specimen?" he flip the pages of the report.

"Yes sir…"

"Why wasn't it in containment?" he growled, glaring at the nervous blond young man.

"We-we are checking on that sir…" Justin said, feeling the sweat running down his back for he knows he was the last person who was around the spider. Yesterday, Norman was showing him his new successful experiment and explaining the Greek mythology behind the story of Arachnid. Until a phone call interrupted Osborn's train of thought, leaving Justin to deal with the freshly contaminated spider. He recalls tosting it back into its container but didn't bother on closing it. For he was occupied to catch up with his boss.

Justin gulped seeing the fury in Norman's eyes.

"Damn it!" yelled Osborn, as he slammed the clipboard on his desk, "Fire everyone on that floor where the specimen was held. Including the cleaning crew and floor manager! I want them all gone in an hour!"

"Y-Yes sir…" Justin quickly said, as he made his way out. Relieved that Norman didn't remember yesterdays.

Osborn then turn towards the window again, "Justin!" he called one last time.

"Yes sir?" the young man hult at the doorway, his heart racing in his chest.

"Order the Parkers a giant fruit basket," he said, glaring out the window, "The biggest one you can find. Also, pick up their hospital bills while you're at it. Just Incase they try to sue us. Oh, and one more thing," he glared at the blond man, "Get me Shaw, I got a task for him to do,"

The Justin gulped, "Y-yes sir," and left the room.

As Norman was finally alone in his office, he sat down in his chair and moaned, "This can't get anymore worst,"

Soon the intercom buzzed, " _Mr. Osborn, Nick Fury is online one to speak to you about the ongoing experiment for S.H.I.E.L.D,"_


	7. Chapter 7: Growing Pains

_Wow, starting to get more followers recently, Thank you to those who love the story! It makes me feel all bubbly inside when I get those kind of novacation. Heck it even encouraged me to write more, even though I know I'm not that good._

 _But let's end this chitter chatter, I know what you really here for~_

 _Let the story begin!_

* * *

The following day, Nova woke up. Her head slightly still spinning. She groan from the slight pain that pulsed through her body. "What happened?" She mumbled, as she sat up realizing she was in her own bed in her little room. "How did I…" her mind trailed off until there was a sudden knock on the door, grabbing the teenager attention. "

Nova, are you awake?" Asked a soft raspy voice, it was Aunt May.

"Yeah, I'm up," Nova replay, still feeling groggy. She felt the back of her neck and could feel some type of padding tapped to her tender skin. That's when it occurred to her what happened. "Peter!" She gasped as she quickly jump out of bed. Flinging the door open and almost ran into the old-silver hair woman behind it.

"Whoa, slow down! Where is the fire?" Aunt May blocked Nova to go any further.

"Where is Peter? Is he okay?" she demandly asked, fearing he was not so lucky.

Aunt May put her hands on the confused and frightening teenager, "He is fine," she insured her, "Peter is down stairs eating breakfast right now. You young lady, need to get back in your room and put some decent clothes on and don't run away with your underwear. There are men in this house,"

"So he is okay?" She asked, seeming to calm down.

"Yes, now get in your room and get ready for school," Aunt May push Nova in her room, "Oh Nova," she glanced at the door, "You almost ripped the door off its hinges," The door was barely hanging on to the frame, "Have to asked Ben to come fix it sometime this week," she sighed, "Now get ready or you'll have to run to school,"

* * *

"Oh no, I got bit by a misquote,"mocked Flash, as he made throw up sounds into Peter's ear. Who seems paled and annoyed.

Nova was the same. She grit her teeth, as her headache worsened by the sound of the loud students and everything around her. _Why is it getting louder?_ She thought to herself. She glanced over to see MJ hanging by the lockers along with her two other girlfriends Liz and Angela as she passed by.

"You really should stop hanging out with them," said Liz, with her snarky tone, "They're getting loser stink all over you,"

Mary glared at Liz, "Shut up, can you give them a break?!" she stood up to her so called friends, "They just recovered from an accident yesterday and you guys are being jerks!"

Angela scuffed, "I heard Nerd Boy threw up on your shoes," she smuggly smirked.

MJ rolled her eyes, "For the love of God, he didn't throw up on me,"

"That's what I heard," Liz tagged along with Angela.

"You heard wrong," she glared, "Also you were both there!"

"The cheerleaders are calling you Spew Shoes," said Angela.

"Oh, how clever," MJ said sarcastically, shoot a glance at Nova, giving her a slight smile. Nova smiled back. _Oh yeah, definitely sister-in-law material,_ Nova thought, as continue down the hall full of students and Flash still making gagging insults at Peter and her. But she was ignoring him even though she wants to block his head off.

"Hey Nova," Kong loom over her shoulder whispering into her ear. Startling the young girl out of her inner thoughts. "How are you feeling?" he looked at her with a small shy like smile.

"Aw what is this?" Flash bud in, putting his arm over his fat buddy's shoulder. "You want to catch the emo freak next time she passed out from a bug bite," he mocked his friend. Kong's face reaction change into a shocking flush.

Nova's face twisted, "Ew, no thank you! I think I'll go with gravity," she speed up ahead of the school hallway. _It's so loud here…._ She thought to herself, rubbing the corners of her temple. _I can't even think to myself!_

It wasn't just her that's going through the strange pain through her body. Peter revealed that he was not feeling well and his he has this irritable pain up his arm on their way to school. They both made a conclusion that it might be the spider's after venom shook. Since no one could identify what kind of spider it was after it was distorted after the instedent. Aunt May told them that the doctor thinks they would be fine. But they should keep an eye on the wound if it gets any worse. The risk it probably was a lacus. As for now, both Peter and Nova was still sent back to school the next day. Even though they were both not in the best condition. Nova noticed that Peter's bandaged hand was constantly twitching. The same twitching she could feel in the back of her neck.

But right now, Nova needs to focus on school. Get the day over with and go home. Lucky, it was a Thursday. As she reached her locker and started to place in her cominasion. Nova could overhear Flash and Kong's whispering conversation right behind her. She tries to ignore them by spinning the turning lock.

"Hey, I'll give you ten points if you do it,"mutter Flash. Nova tried to prevent herself to turn around.

 _Just ignore them. Just ignore them,_ she told herself. As she finally was able to get her locker open. _Just get your shit and get to class. I don't have the time and the energy to mess with idiots…_ her thoughts keep rambling on in her head but the two boys behind her keep whispering to themselves.

"I don't know," Kong whispered back, hesitation in his voice, "I think we should back o-"

"Aw, what's wrong?" Flash mocked his friend, "Starting to get cold feet?" his voice twisted.

"No! I'll show you," Kong growled.

Nova grab a hold of the textbook she needed.

"Then do it," said Flash, she could since his wide grin.

"Fine, it would be my honor,"

Nova slams her locker shut, "Okay that's it!" she quickly turned around, "What you two knuckleheads are up to-" she stopped in mid sentence as she noticed that the two boys were not behind her as she thought. She looked down either side of the hall to find the two tip toeing right behind Peter. Nova's mind still fuzzled on what just happen. Kong was right up on her brother. Swinging his large sneaker foot forward.

It happened so fast before Nova or anyone knew what was going on. As Kong was about to make an impact. Peter slid to the side and grab a hold of Kong's angle and flipped him into the air. Like a tossed flapjack. Face dunk onto the hard cold floor.

Kong groan.

Peter stood before him with a wide disbelief look on his face. Everyone in the long hallway heads turn with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Why you little," Flash growled, as he charged at Peter with his fist drawn back.

Without warning, Nova instinkly reacted by dashing right in front of her brother. Blocking the blow by catching the raging Thompson's fist in the palm of her hand. When suddenly:

 _CRICK!_

Blood curdling scream followed, "Oh god, my hand!" Flash cried, clinging to his wrist. Bone shards were protruded from all over his hand and his fingers deformed and twisted. "She fucking broke my hand!" He wailed, falling on to his knees.

Nova stumbled back, almost knocking over Peter. Who was still trapped in his shock mood. "I-I'm sorry," she gasped and looked at her hands. Seeing blood and bits of bone sticking to her hand. _Did I do that? Did I really did that?!_

Thompson was now curled up on the floor, crying, "You freak! You fucking mutated Freak!" He called her. It grabbed even more students in the hallways attention. Now including teachers, storming out of that class rooms. A female teacher burst in.

"What the tarnation is going on here?" she yelled, not noticing the deer in the headlight looks on everyone's faces. "Flash, are you picking on the Parkers aga-Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with disgust and horror, "What happened to your hand?!"

Nova felt the whole room spinning, "I'm-I'm sorry," she muttered again before she collapsed onto the floor. She could hear Mary Jane calling out their names before everything went black.

* * *

 _Okay, I hope you really enjoy that one. I think I have improved on my writing and I was soooo tempted to post more. But damn, there is so much that needed to be told! So I decided to save it for the next chapter~_

 _See ya all next time!_


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

_Not the greatest chapter name, but eh I was running out of ideas. Also it be to odd to put Growing Pains part 1, 2, and 3. Anyway, back to the story!_

* * *

Nova woke up once more, finding herself staring up at a tile ceiling. When she sat up, she realized she was in a bed. A hospital bed in fact. Her mind trying to cope with her surroundings. "Did I… Did I passed out again?" She mutters to herself, rubbing the corner of her eye. The throbbing pain was still there.

"Oh thank God, you're a wake!" Aunt May cried, as she hugged her adopted child.

Nova was startled by the sudden impact. Looking around confused. "What-what happen? Where I am? Wait… where is Peter?"

"You're at the Hospital," said a doctor, as he pulled back the curtain that surrounds her. On the other side of the room, Peter was in a hospital bed and robe, looking blankly confuse as well.

"Peter? What happen to you?" Asked Nova, also relieved to see her brother.

He shrugged, "I don't know. All I recall is being in school and suddenly," he paused for a moment, "Then I woke up here?" He had a similar confused look on his face as well.

The doctor looked at his notes on his clipboard, "Apparently, you send two boys to the hospital. One is in the ER for a shatterhand,"

"What!" All three Parkers gasped.

Aunt May shot a glare at Nova, "What did you do?"

The confused girl started to hypervent. It was all coming back now. "I-I-I don't know," she looked at her hands, now clean and still unscaved. "I… I was at my locker. Then I heard them talking and," she looked over at her brother, who still had that puzzled look on his face. "Peter flip Kong in the air,"

Aunt May turned her attention over to her nephew, "You did what?!" she gasped.

Now Peter had the spotlight on him, "I did?" disbelief in his voice. Nova nodded, remembering the incident. It all felt like a dream but it actually did happen.

"Okay everyone, calm down," said the doctor calmly, "I need to take some tests and see if you're both are taking drugs or anything,"

"What?!" Aunt May was getting furious, "My children are good students! I would know if they are taking drugs," she snapped her fingers, "The Spider, they were both bitten by a spider yesterday from a laboratory. Could it cause these side effects?"

"Not usually, but we will check it out immediately," he turns his attention to a woman in teal scrubs, "Nurse, can you handle the blood work on the girl first?"

Nova's heart race at the sight of the needles, "Nope, no-no way!" She struggled to get out of the bed, "You are not going to stick me with that thing!"

Aunt May try to hold her back by the shoulder, "Nova, calm down! They just need to see what's wrong with you!"

"No, really I feel fine!" She sheepishly smiled. She hated needles and highly afraid of them.

The nurse came up to her right side. Giving her a soft friendly smile, "It's going to be okay," she strapped the blue rubber strapped around her noodle bicep before tapping her elbow pit, causing Novato flinch or pull away with ever feeling. "Stay still or else you'll send us both to the ER," she was about to put the needle in.

Nova's eyes widen at the horrible image, "Aunt May!" She cried, now trying to escape. But the old lady keep holding her, covering her the terrified teenager and keeping her head up.

Aunt May shot a glare at the nurse, "That was not helpful!" she grit between her teeth.

The nurse rolled her eyes as she pushed the needle in, while trying to hold the girls wrist with one hand. But there was a slight struggle, "That's odd?" Said the nurse as she wiggled the needle into her skin that was really thick. Nova could feel the uncomfortable feeling and started to squirm. The nurse moved the needle an angle till it was able to slide beneath the skin and was able to withdraw blood, "There, was that hard?" She smiled.

Nova glared after Aunt May let go of her, "Yeah, painless," she said sarcastically, as the woman bandage up her arm to stop the bleeding before going to Peter and do the same thing.

"Do we need to hold you down as well?" She asked the teenage boy, who whiling held up his arm.

"Na, I act my age," he shot a look at his sister. Nova stuck her tongue at him.

 _I hope the needle snaps in yah_ , she thought to herself. Rubbing her arm.

The nurse got a fresh new needle and did the same process, "Uh, your skin is tough as well," she mumbled, having to angle the needles for him as well.

Peter watch with subspecion, "You could fool me," he said looking over at his sister, who had her head turned away. Not wanting to see him getting his blood withdrawn.

Once the nurse was done, she carried both trays out to the office window out in the hallway. Unaware she was being watched around the corner.

"Hey, could you take this to the lab and have them do an express on these two," said the nurse, as she places the try down, "The Parkers are waiting for their results right away,"

"Whatever," said a woman, who seemed to not pay attention with her back turned away from the drop off window.

As the nurse walked away, as a figure went to the window unnoticed. He grabbed two of the test tubes into his overcoat and quickly replaced two imposters as he walked off.

* * *

 _Yeah I know, this chapter is really short but I was so tempted to add more. Buuuuut its best I have some suscipe~ and those who read the comic may know what's going to happen. Well then, hold on tight! Cause the next chapter is coming soon!_

 _Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I had blood work that happened recently and I had a nurse use that quote on me. Took them fifteen minutes to calm me down before I could continue 0~0 Also I have an iron deficiency. So it took awhile to get my energy back to write again._


	9. Chapter 9: Strike Out

The following day, the Parker duo head out walked to school. Nova was lost in her thoughts while listening to her music from her smartphone. She glanced over at brother, who was reading his scientific books as they walked together. They had not spoken to each other after they have gotten their blood results. They were told they were both fine and seemed regularly healthy. Aunt May was happily thrilled at the news. When they got home, she quickly made a large loaf of banana bread for them. It was more of a punishment then an award for them. But still, the results didn't explain the strange occerages that's been happening to their bodies and uncontrollable strength they been having. She still could not figure out how she could overhear Kong and Flash conversation far from where she stood at her locker. It was like they were whispering behind her back that moment. Then Peter was able to lift Kong (who was possibly over 300Ib) off the ground to do a flip. And she was able to brake Thompson's hand like fragile glass. Anxiety hung over her at the thought of those two waiting for their arrival at the school to get them back. She always wanted to teach those two a lesson for a long while but never thought it would go that way. Now she is afraid the face the two and what possible be waiting for them when they get to school.

But there was something else they should be more worried about. Lurking around the corner of the street, a blue 1993 Volvo sat at a stop sign. A bold shady looking man watched as the two teenagers walked passed him. He made a phone call on his cell.

"Shaw here, and targets has been sighted," he whispered into the cell phone, his free hand on the wheel. All morning, he had been waiting for the young Parker's to come out of their house to take their usual route to school. He has been following the two since he got orders from Norman to set out and to watch out for any _strange_ behavior. Yesterday afternoon, he followed them to the hospital and waited until he got what he was after. Their blood samples. He quickly delivered the subsidence to Mr. Osborn to study. Unforchenly, it led to another order.

Last night at the Osborn's headquarters, they discovered that both the teenager's blood was tainted by the biohazards spider bite. Seemily, slowly killing them.

"We must disposed of the two before it spreads any further," said Norman, staring at the microscope screens side by side with each other of the two blood samples. He turned to Shaw, "You know what to do,"

Now he waits for the opportunity, shifting his gear to drive and his waits for the single.

Osborns voice emerged from the cell, "Green light Shaw, green light! Take them both out and make sure it's done!" Once said, Shaw has the gas pedal slam down and be zoomed straight at the two. First aiming at the girl.

Up ahead, Nova stopped in her tracks as she felt a strange tingle in the back of her head. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the visible driving at their direction in high speed. She jumped out of the way, seeing the bold man eyes widen as he passed by her, heading right towards her brother.

"Peter!" Nova screamed.

The teenager boy lift up his head and quickly sumonsult over the zooming vertical. Causing it to crash into a tree at the end of the road.

"Mister, oh my God! Are you okay?!" the unaware Peter called out as he dashed to the car.

Nova was about to go after him but froze when she felt the same tingling in her brain again. Peter did as well and quickly turn tail towards the house, passing by his sister. Nova followed behind, not looking back.

Meanwhile, Shaw cures as he glanced at his view rear mirror, seeing the Parker boy running to his car. "Time for plan B," he muttered as he pulled out a handgun from his leather jacket, as he looked back up at the rearview mirror with a sly grin on his face. But it soon change when he saw the boy change direction back to the house. "Damn it," he leaned over to find the girl. But she was nowhere in sight. A moment ago, he had her at his sight when suddenly she vanished. Causing him to lose control for a moment and try to aim the car to the boy. But he jumped out of the way. Not noticing the tree right before him when he crashed.

"Shaw? Report, what happened?" Osborn voice called out from the cell.

Shaw picked up the phone off the floor and held it to his face. "Sir, you are not going to believe this," he glanced over his shoulder, "I was about to run them over. But the girl vanished in thin air and the boy…. He actrobact over my car!" hearing what he said, he couldn't believe it as well

The call went silent.

"Sir? You there?" Shaw called out, keep looking over his shoulder. He didn't want to chase down two teenagers. And was not sure where the other one went to. He might as well add additional charges later. Especially to the car damage in the progress.

"Abort," Osborn voice gasped.

"Are you sure, sir?" Shaw was stunned, "I can go to their house and finished the boy and look for the girl and-"

"Abort!" Norman yelled, "I want those kids alive! I want to study them not killed!"

Peter was the first one to make it into the house and was about slam the door behind him. But a force pushed him back.

"Hey! Don't shut the door on me!" Nova yelled, as she shut the door behind her. She leaned her back agents it to catch her breath. Nova glanced over at her brother, seeing he was standing before her shocked. It was like he was looking right through her.

"Nova, is that you?" he asked, stretching out his hand towards her face.

"Yeah… what are you doing?" she swipes his hand away from her. Causing him to scream out as he jumped back away.

"What?! What is it, Peter?!" Startled by her brothers odd behavior.

"You're invisible!" He gasped.

Nova blanked as she quickly rushed to the hallway mirror. She stared at the blank mirror of nothing besides what's behind her. Not her own reflection. She screamed out, "Where am I?! How?!" she started to hypervate.

Peter rush into the hall, "Nova, calm down. We are going to figure this out," he looked around for her. Even though she was right in front of him.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" she laugh hysterically, "Yeah, some bald guy try to run us over. You somersault over the car and i go invisible," she started to cry as she slides down the side of the wall. "Oh god… we're mutans… oh god," she huddle herself together, trying to figure out what happened.

Slowly, she reapered, Peter sighed in relief now he was able to see his sister. He knelt in front of her, "It's okay," he brushed her bangs away from her face, "I'll figure it out, let's go to my lab first," he held out his hand to her.

Nova wiped away her tears from her face and accepted his offered hand as they both went down to the basement together.

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun was setting. Nova sat on Peter's long tables, fidgeting a fidget spinner, the only thing that could calm her down.

Peter was at his desk computer, searching on spiders and Osborn's research.

"Let me get this straight," Nova lean back, "You think that spider was radioactive or was an experiment that might have escaped from containment?" she summons up their previous conversation. Her brain could not handle all the scientific that her brother use as he cheeked Mr. Osborn's back history and his source of research the man was doing. Mainly, she understood it was illegal and highly dangerous.

"Apparently," said Peter, as he leaned back in his computer chair, "We were there at the wrong place at the wrong time,"

Nova sighed, "And it had to be us," she fling the fidget spinner at Peter, who caught it with his middle finger and thumb, while it was still spending.

"I take it as a blessing," said Peter as place the fidget down.

Nova looked over at him confused, "A blessing?" she gave out a sarcastic laugh, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Think about it," he turned around in his computer chair, "No one like Flash, will mess with us and we can detect danger before it happens," his attitude changed. "No more feeling weak and helpless anymore,"

Nova felt a chill up her spine seeing the different side of Peter. _Did the spider bite changed more than we think?_

"Uhm, have you forgotten," she raised up her clinch right hand, "I shatter his hand. The dude looked like he punch concreak!" Her stomach twist at the thought of it.

Peter smiled, "Yeah and he deserved it," his eyes became dark and serious. Something Nova never seen her brother act before. "Personally, I think I should have done it,"

Nova opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly cut off when the upstairs door open, "Peter! Nova! Get up here! Right now!" yelled Aunt May down the stairs.

Both the teenagers looked at each other in horror, "Crap, School!" they both gasped.

As they both dashed up the stairs. They saw Aunt May and Uncle Ben waiting for them, with both their arms crossed over their chest. Nova shrunk down in shame and making sure she didn't go invisible on them, even though she wish she could about now.

"I got a call at work today," said Aunt May, holding back her anger, "The principal office, from your school," she turned to her husband, who didn't seem more disappointed. "They told me that both of you didn't even showed up!"

"Where have you two been all day?" said Uncle Ben, tapping his foot on the wood plank floor. His eyes trace over the two guilty teenagers, "Peter?" His eyebrows rise at his nephew, who is known to never lie.

Peter leaned his back to the wall, not daring to look at either of the elders faces. "We were in my lab," he muttered, looking over at his sister. Who had the same look as his.

"Doing what?" asked Uncle Ben, as he looked over at Nova.

Nova looked at Peter and vice versa, they both spoke throw each others eyes if they should tell them.

"Oh god," Aunt May covered her mouth, "Were you both…. 'Hanky Panky' down there?"

Horror and discussed covered the teenagers faces, "Oh God, No!" they both screamed.

"What the hell makes you think of that!" Nova screamed, as she was about to throw up at the thought of the two of them…. Doing it.

"Well I thought,"

"No! No-never think like that Ever! Again!" yelled Peter, as he waved his hands in front of him, "She is my sister and that's all she is!"

"But it can still happen!" Continued Aunt May, "Since you two really are not related,"

"Oh God no! Stop talking!" cried Nova, as she covered her ears and made her way to the staircase up stairs. But she still stay close by.

"But seriously," Ben raiding his voice, that he has never done before, "Why didn't you two go to school?"

Peter leaned back onto the wall once more, "We didn't feel like going that's all," he quickly replied. Nova turned her attention to her brother, _oh fuck you didn't!_ she thought. Nova looked over at her adopted parents, sinking behind the stair rails.

Aunt May looked at the two, "Didn't 'feel like' going?" Then she started to laugh, "You heard that Ben? They didn't feel like going?!"

"Well school isn't the party you think it is, alright?!" Peter snap, digging deeper in the whole they the teens are in. Nova facepalm herself, luckily no one noticed.

 _Shut up! Shut up! You're making it worse!_ She wanted to scream and slap her brother so bad. But she bit down her tongue and sit down on the lower steps. Leaning her head on the rails pool.

"Well, you'll not supposed to be having a party, Young man!" Uncle Ben glared at his nephew, at his stupidity of choice of words, "you're supposed to be in school to learn!" He turned his attention at Nova, "Expecily you young lady, you're already on the yellow line and we don't want the same thing that happened in middle school, do you hear me?"

Nova quietly nodded her head not looking at him, "Yes sir," she mumbled, "Won't happen again," she grip tighter on the pool, slightly cracking it by her grip. She quickly let go of it and stuff her hands in her pocket. Peter was tapping his fingers on the wall behind him, pumping with boiling rage all of the sudden.

"Now I know that what happened on the field trip was embarrassing. I can see that," said Aunt May, assuming that was the issue. Peter's tapping increased, his forehead now sweating and Uncle Ben could see it.

"Are you feeling alright, son?" Said Ben, his voice once smooth. Speaking over his wife.

"I'm fine! Just shut up!" Peter snapping when suddenly there was a loud crackling sound. Nova looked over where she sat and saw five little holes in the wall where Peter was tapping his fingers on. It didn't take long for her to figure out what happened when she saw her brother rubbing his hand with a frightful shock look on his face.

"Peter!" Uncle Ben yelled, looking at the damage wall. Peter could not utter a word out.

"What is the matter with you?!" Aunt May nagged on top of Peter, waving her index finger at him, "Who exactly do you think you're talking to with that mouth?!" She didn't even noticed the wall.

"Maybe you both need to go to your rooms for the night and think about things," Said Uncle Ben.

"Go to my room?!" Peter turn at his uncle, "You're kidding right? I'm fifteen years old!"

Uncle Ben had that glaring look on his face, "Go now or I'll treat you like you're five over the knee!"

Peter screamed out with rage as he stormed passed Nova up the stairs. Slamming his bedroom door behind him. The sound shook the whole house.

Nova sheepishly stood up, "I think I should go to my room too," as she quickly went up the stairs and went into her room. Softly shutting her door, that uncle Ben fixed for her last night. She overheard her adopting parents whispers down stairs.

"Those kids had a tough week," said Uncle Ben, not sounding angry anymore.

"I know," said Aunt May, as she moved somewhere in the house.

"This too shall pass," she could hear him sigh slightly.

Aunt May hummed as the sound of the refrigerator open, "Maybe I'll bring them some banana bread later," Said Aunt May. Nova stomach twisted at the thought of the deformed natural gluten free loaf.

Uncle Ben's chucked was heard, "Putting them in their room is punishment enough," then it became serious. "I also received a call today at work as well. It wasn't pleasant," the sound of a kitchen chair scraped on the floor. Assuming Ben was sitting down. Nova lean on her bedroom wall listening closely to the conversation. "Those Thompson's lash out saying that we owe them twenty-five hundred dollars hospital bills and if we don't,"

The sound of something shatter cut him off. Startling Nova to jump back. And it was not the load noise that scared her.

"What?!" Aunt May yelled out, but Uncle Ben hushed her to lower her voice.

"And if we don't pay for it, they're going to sue us," Ben lower his voice. Nova covered her mouth.

"Sue?" May gasped, Ben hushed her to lower her voice again. "Oh my God, What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Ben sighed, "Let a lawyer bleed us dry on top of paying the bill or just pay the bill?"

"But"

"May," he cut her off, "Nova broke the kid's hand. What can I do?" Nova felt dizzy and went over to lay in her bed. She tried to not listen anymore of the conversation down stairs. But with her new developing powers, she could hear it like she was down stairs at the kitchen table with them.

"Should we bring her down and talk about this with her?" Asked May.

"No, let the kid be," said Ben, "She is already regretting it already and beating down a dead horse won't help either,"

"They what should we do?" Asked May, getting work up, "She can't keep losing her temper and fight other kids to the hospital. This is like middle school all over again!"

"And she was protecting Peter in the process," the conversation went quiet for a moment. "I know what Nova did was wrong but I do believe that boy deserved it. To be honest, I would like to light them on fire,"

Aunt May broke down in tears, "What are we going to do? Do we have the money?"

"Do we have it? We don't," Said Ben, "Can we use it on a card? We have to, but we are maxed out as well," Said Ben, also breaking down. That Nova never heard him ever do. Even the thought of seeing him in that vernal state break her heart.

Nova curled in a ball in tears. Thinking it was her fault. She looked at the palm on her hand. That was slightly transparent. If only she could actually could disappear forever.

* * *

 _That was pretty dark 0~0_

 _I hope you all like this. Also, 4th of July is almost her so I'm not sure I'll be able to post more chapters this week. But if I do, hang on tight and give it a follow and comment if you like it._

 _See yeah next time!_


	10. Chapter 10: the Crawl

_Hey there, I am back. Sorry for the long wait but i had been reeeeeeal busy. Now the short holiday is back i think I'm able to have time and realxed for once! Anyway, here is the next chepter you all been waiting for!_

* * *

Nova lied in her bed staring up at the blank ceiling, unable to sleep. She glanced over at her LED light alarm clock.

4:12 am

She sighs as she rolled back over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. The whole house was quiet, but she could overhear the slight faint breathing of Aunt May and Uncle Ben's rumbling snores in the other room down the hallway. It almost felt like she was in the same room with them. A slight chuckle escaped from her, as she thinks about the time when she was very little. It was the first few months she was adopted and there was a horrible thunderstorm. The roaring thunder and the flash of lighting casting deforming shadows on the walls of monstrous creatures. Her young, wild imagination made the shadows come to life, like they were goblins coming after her. Oh what a scene she made as she dashed into the Aunt May and Uncle Ben's room, crying. It even woken up young Peter in the process. He groggy would explain the creation of lighting and thunder by the pressure in the air or something like that. Eventually, Uncle Ben would invite the two to lay beside him and his wife until the storm has passed. Oh how fast the two little ones crawled into bed with the adults and felt safe in their arms throughout the night as they sleep.

The thought made Nova felt warm to have such a loving family. Now that she is older, she felt like a failure to the family that took her in. All she did was cause trouble by losing her temper and can't even catch up to her brother's intelligence in school. All she is good at is playing video games or her little side hobbies sketching in her notebook then taking notes in class. Aunt May would always scolded her about it. But Uncle Ben was patient with her. One time, he took Nova out to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts. The largest and most beautiful museum that she had ever step in, the clear marble flooring, tall pillars, magnificent statues, and gorgeous paintings from history. If Peter was there, he would be the tour guide of history with his intellect mind, but Nova was better off having a one on one interaction with Uncle Ben for once. Mostly it would be her and Aunt May but both their interests don't collide well. Aunt May would want to go clothes shopping to find some pretty outfits to wear together from the women's section from the 80's. Instead, Nova prefer something dark and edgy from the men's department. Or the time Aunt May want to treat them out to get their nails done together but Nova would rather spend her evening at a library or bookstore instead. Also, she feels that painting nails was pointless because Nova has a bad habit of biting her nails anyway. So it would be a waste of money.

Nova rolled over to her side once more. Her eyes finally getting heavy as she was about to drift off to sleep.

 _ **Thump**_

Nova jerk back awake. Lifting up her head as she looked around her room. She could hear a slight shuffling coming from Peter's room. _What is he doing?_ She thought, as she got out of bed and head into her brothers room. Finding his door crack open. She pushed the door open and walked in. "Peter?" She whisperly called out, not seeing him in his bed or any were. Suddenly, there was a sound as if air was leaking.

"Nova," whispered Peter's voice, "Look up,"

Nova glanced up and saw her brother grinning ear to ear as he hung upside down from the ceiling. Nova gave out a shrill scream, but Peter quickly jump down and cover her mouth. "Shhh," he hushed her, "You're going to wake up Aunt May and Uncle Ben,"

Everything was silent except for the rumbling sound of Uncle Ben's snoring in the other room. Once everything settled, Peter removed his hand from his sister's mouth.

"What were you doing?" Nova asked, speaking in whispers at her wide grinning brother that she rarely seen for a long while.

"Crawling on walls and ceilings," he said proudly, looking down at his hands. "Nova, you should try it,"

Nova blanked, "What?"

"Climb up the wall over there," he pointed.

"You're crazy," Nova glared at him, thinking he had lost his mind.

"Come on, just doing it,"

Nova sighed, "Fine," she went up to one of the corners of the wall and place her hand onto it. She then placed her bare toes and reached up her other free hand up try to pull herself off the floor. "I don't know what you're trying to do-Whoa?!"

Nova lift herself up the floor, now sticking to the wall.

"That's it, I knew you have the same abilities!" Peter dashed into his closet and pulled out a notebook. Nova jump back from the wall. Tearing away some of the drywall paint off it. Similar that happen downstairs. "Seems like we both have the spider abilities of sticking to surfaces and agilities," he scribbled down in his notes. Nova glance over his shoulder. Seeing what looks like jumbling words. "Also, we both have super strength and your ability to camouflage to your surroundings like most female spiders," then he paused and looked at her, "Don't think it'll be safe for you to try to get a boyfriend anytime soon. Just for their safety,"

Nova rolled her eyes, "Oh please," she sourly glared at him,."You know I don't even have that sexual _appetite_ like most girls,"

"Good," he shut his notebook, not getting her joke. "I would like to do some testing later on at night or when ever Aunt May and Uncle Ben are not around," he said, place the notebook under his mattress.

"Why can't we tell them?" Asked Nova. Peter quickly turned around to face her.

"One, Aunt May would freak out and you know she is mutant phobic," Peter pointed out.

"But we are her kids," Nova retorted.

"Yeah, but," he gave her a serious look, "There might be a chance they would disown us. Do you really want that?"

Nova felt the heavy weight on her chest once more and lowly mumbled "No,"

"Then we gotta keep it a secret. Even from MJ and Harry. No one should know," he glanced over at his alarm clock, "We should head to bed. Besides, we can talk more about this later on once I get more information," he looked back at Nova, "Now remember, don't tell anyone,"

Nova nodded as she quietly walked out of her brother's room and carefully shut the door behind her. She glanced down the dark hallway. Still hearing the light breathing and snores coming from her adopted parents' room. The fear of losing something that is so dear to her and finding herself all alone once more.

The once forgotten memories of her past, that she secretly keep to herself for years were now seeping out. Heavy tears swell up her eyes as she slowly made it back into her room.

* * *

 _Okay, I hope you like this one and the next one would be posted up soon (hopefully). Also I want to give a shout out thanks to donumah36. I didn't get a beta and don't know anyone who would want to be but my close RP friend gave me a sight that really help. So hopefully, this is a lot better than before._

 _Thank you so much to the both of you and I'll see you all next time!_


	11. Chapter 11: Testing the Limits

"Do you think this is safe?" Nova asked nervously, as she looked around the old abandoned warehouse. The place was condemned and was falling apart from age. Nothing but decades old wood and rusted metal protrude from the graveyard mess. The only light source they had was the midnight moon, beaming through the broken windows and torn up ceiling above them. It was one of those places in New York where a group of troublesome people would love to hang out from the feds or other reasons to not be caught in sinister acts.

"Don't worry," said Peter, easing his sister as he flipped up onto a low beam above them, "I want to test our skills," he continued as he jumped from beam to beam like a squirrel. He seemed like a natural.

Nova sighed beneath her bandana, "If I die, my ghost will come back and kill you," she threatened her brother as she followed his lead.

Peter crawled to the highest point of the ceiling. Hanging by his bare feet, "I bet you can't stand this high!" he called out to her.

Nova smirked, "You are on!" she zipped her way up to him till she reached the top and hanging upside down by her feet as well, facing her brother. "Now cough up your bluff,"

Peter chuckled as he suddenly dropped down. Nova followed after him. They chased each other like a game of tag. Their little giggles and laughter echoed through the empty building.

Peter then suddenly stopped, he started out the broken window and saw an old rusted lemon car. A grin from under his bandana. "Nova, let's take another step of our skills," he said as he jumped out of the gapped window along with his sister behind. She stood on the side as she watched Peter lift up the broken car over his head, like it was nothing. When suddenly, there was a familiar tingle in her head. "Hey, Nova, catch!" he called as he throws it at her.

"Wait! Hold on!" she squealed out, but it was already too late. The car smashed her back into a wall behind her.

"Oh God, Nova!" Peter screamed as he rushed over to her. Suddenly, he received the similar tingling feeling buzzing the back of his head as well. The car bounced backed and Peter was able to dodge it, "Whoa!" he looked back at the now unrecognizable car, until a force hit him, knocking him up into the air by the front of his sweater, "Nova?!" he gasped.

She reappeared, clinging to his red sweater, "I said I'll kill you if I'm dead!"

"Hey easy," Peter sheepishly laughed, "Look, you are alive!"

She eventually dropped him on the ground, "Don't you do that to me Ever Again!" she growled, "Got it?"

Peter nodded, "Okay, I think that's enough training for today," he brushed himself off, "Let's get home before Aunt May and Uncle Ben know we are missing,"

She nodded, still fuming that he did that to her. They head back home, sneaking back into Peter's bedroom window. They quickly removed their bandanas, hoodies, and sweatpants. Until they are both in their pajamas underneath.

"Oh crap," mutter Nova, as she held up her glasses over her, "You broke my glasses!" The leans were both missing and the frame was slightly bent.

Peter quickly snatched them from her and examined them, "And you just realized it?" he looked over at his sister. Noticing she was not wincing or showing any signs of eye straining. "How well can you see?"

Nova blanked when she realized she could clearly see. Peter removed his glasses as well, "Huh," a smile formed across his face as he stared down at his specs. "What you know. I loved that damn spider," he said as he tossed their glasses into his dwear and quickly retrieved his notebook wedge between his mattress. Writing down notes like before.

Nova stood still in her place. Looking real confused and baffled. "Uh….. can I have my glasses back?" She asked, as she went to retrieve them for herself.

"Why?" Peter Asked, we no longer need them,"

"I know but…" Nova was hesitated. Since their discovery two days ago. She started to notice the changes to their bodies becoming musseler and lean. Even the adults were recognizing it. Nova's clothes were becoming extremely baggy on her and she caught her brother flexing his biceps in the bathroom mirror that morning. She practically almost lost her recent breakfast that morning. "It's just to much change has been going on and we don't want anyone to notice or realize it. Do we?"

Peter slightly nodded. "You do have a point there…" he grumbled, "Very well, you can keep your glasses but I'm keeping mine off. Besides, I like the new me." He grinded. Giving Nova an uneasy feeling up her spine. "Now, you should be heading to bed. We got to go to school tomorrow and Aunt May will have both our heads if we don't get up on time."

Nova nodded and silently sneaked into her bedroom. Even though it clearly pass two, both teens could not find full rest the rest that faithfully night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Oscorp:

Norman Osborn sat before his great monitor, watching the two blood sample cells slowly being devoured and distorted by his spider's nuclear venom. For hours, he had watched the cells dying slowly but could not understand why the teenagers were still alive. Had they mutated? Possible evolved due to genetics? Strangely, the two teens were not related whatsoever. Even their blood types were different. Furthermore, it didn't seem they had the mutated gene as well. "What is going on?" He thought to himself, leaning forward with his chin resting on his knuckle. Could he possibly did it?

Suddenly the phone rang, knocking Norman back into reality. He quickly snatched up the phone and held it up to the side of his face. "Hello?!" he said, "Ah, Shaw, it's you," a smile form on his face as he listens to his hired hitman. "Good, good. I'm glad you are still keeping an eye on the two. Any progressive updates?" He asked. Nodding his head as he listens to the other line while noting down with a pen and a notepad. "Huh. Interesting…" he mumbled between Shaw's input. "They have the ability to climb surfaces and acquire super strength," his tired wrinkled face with his smile that grew unnaturally wide. "Thank you, that would do for now. Keep an eye on those kids and out of sight," he said, before hanging up on the call and looked at the Now dead cells on the monditer. "Uhm… It seems like I need a new patch of blood samples from the two,"

* * *

 _I hope you like the little cliff hanger (if that's even good enough to be one). The next chapter and the other one is still a working progress. I'm hope you are still enjoying the story and would try my best to post a chapter every week. Also, thank you to one of my friends helping me out with this story. Speaking of that, he is also writer his own Fanfiction story as yell. You should cheek it out and he is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better then me. Also it would fit so well in this Hallowfest season!_

 ** _201893395-rwby-x-resident-evil-the-terror-of-umbrella_**

 _Thank you for your time and see you at the next chapter!_


End file.
